


Date For A Day

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Scott is Sneaky, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stiles Is Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: in which Candy decides to date Stiles for a day





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really freaking short

 

 

Candy remembers being the new girl. 

She had walked in class last year and apparently sat down in the wrong seat (even though no seats were specifically assigned). The boy with the adorable moles and the buzzcut had cut her off and claimed that she was sitting in his best friend’s seat. 

His name was Stiles Stilinski. 

And he always had a say in everything Candy did. 

Like that one time she was listening to her music and Stiles had snatched her phone up to look at the title of the song, only to say the band was stupid (something he sorely regretted after being decked in the face, because who hates Twenty One Pilots?) and that she should listen to better music. 

Or that one time when a cute boy asked her out and Stiles came out of freaking nowhere and scared him off. 

What the hell, Stilinski? 

And just five minutes ago, he called her the best thing that’s ever happened to this school. 

What the hell was he playing at? 

Maybe Lydia would know; she seemed to know a lot these days when she wasn’t too busy having sex with her gorgeous jerk of a boyfriend. 

Candy walked down the hallway, debating with herself if it was possible that the Stiles Stilinski may like her. Lord, what kind of world would that be? But while her mind was considering that, Candy soon drifted into a wave of Stiles’s kisses and hugs. What would it be like to be Stiles’s girlfriend for a day? 

Light bulb! 

Candy had a sweet idea.

0000

Finding Stilinski wasn’t hard, finding him without Scott however, was a different story. 

Candy didn’t want to go straight toward the two teenagers and flat out say, “I think that we should try to date for one day” because her mother had taught her manners, damn it. 

 

So the only logical option was to wait for the two to separate, then corner Stiles and demand him to date her for no reason other than curiosity. 

Seemed like a legit plan. 

Candy finally got her chance when Scott left to go to class while Stiles went to the restroom. She stood outside the door, nervously tapping her foot like that pet rabbit she had as a kid. What would she say? How would he react? 

When the door opened, Candy immediately stood in front of the door. Stiles walked out, only to stop mid-step and blink owlishly. 

“Uh, hi Candy?” Stiles scrunches his eyebrows, his honey eyes darting around nervously. 

“We’re going to date for a day,” she blurts, immediately wishing Zeus to throw down thunderbolts at her from the sky. 

“Wh-What?” Stiles stutters, mouth hanging open. 

Suddenly more confident, Candy answered. “I’m curious to see if your boyfriend material. So, you and I are now a couple. Problem?”  
If it was even possible, Stiles’s mouth somehow goes bigger as if he were a gaping fish, and his eyes go as wide as a golf ball. Now feeling on a roll, Candy continues on: 

“I think you’re hot, and I’m pretty sure you think I’m hot, so why not try it out and see if we click? If not, then we can forget this ever happened and go back to being enemies or whatever.”

“Yes, definitely,” Stiles replies, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, so, pick you up at seven? Wait, no! Um, six? Yeah, six is great for me. Is it great for you?” 

“It’s perfect for me,” and with that, the two continued on -- completely oblivious to Scott turning the corner, head down, with a smirk on his face.


End file.
